leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ashe/@comment-24496127-20160629201834/@comment-24496127-20160704050017
You don't use the Q to bully, you use it whenever they try and actually fight you so they can't escape. Otherwise the crit stuff and her W is good enough to win most shorter trades, and she has range to force people like Lucian to dash in if they ever want to touch her, which is when you use Q. I understand I worded that wrong, but basically she never has downtime on her q, which wins her most sustained trades, so it's really hard to go in on her. Especially post six, because that ultimate is a freekill if you have an agressive support (and also has the most broken hitbox in the game imo). I think we can agree the ultimate's impact and utility is self explanatory, I won't waste time on that. The vision on hawkshot is helpful, but probably won't actually get you much unless you have someone like nocturne. Most of all though, her slow has a lot more value than I think is being given credit for. By level 7, it's a noticable annoyance, and by level 10 it's outright destrimental to your ability to react to skillshots and overall just reposition. Considering the W applies the empowered slow on a 4 second cooldown, and the slow lasts 2 seconds, that means, with no cdr or autoattacks, Ashe is slowing you for 50% of the time you're near her. The repeated nerfs to boots of swiftness only increase the value of slows, so in that regard she's stronger than ever with utlity. I believe you once mocked people for selling boots in a game where positioning is so important, Ashe actively hindering that shouldn't be dismissed, especially when her W makes it easy to apply the slow. Her higher range is key to most of the success I think she's been having. The slow means a well played ashe can actually kite other adc's to an extent, and to use Lucian as an example, with her Q and empowered slow on W, he can't get away without taking quite a bit of damage, so you end up either needing to dash in and really commit for the kill, or risk losing the trade because Ashe makes it hard to back off. It's even more deadly when she gets her ultimate, depending on the supports that ult can seriously just make aggression stupid for the enemy botlane, which is why it really tilts me when I see an Ashe on my team wasting it to try and get snipes. Her Q is enough to not fall off late like she used to, that's basically all she needed to be really powerful. Don't forget it's not only a damage increase, but an attack speed increase, basically double dipping in the "Things an adc needs to wreck shit" bucket. That also makes trading with her pretty dangerous, but seriously there's so much to talk about in that regard if you want to get into it that I could be here all night, and I've got enough work I'm already putting off because I want to write this. :D (kill me)